Predictable Unpredictability
by Bleach-ed-Na-tsu
Summary: Not many intrigued Verde anymore; after all he was the smartest and most well-rounded of all men. Though, there will always be something that no matter how well analysed or well documented will exceed everything predicted of it. Tsunayoshi was this for Verde, and maybe one day, so much more. !Secret Santa fic for Phantom Hitman 1412!


**~~! Merry Christmas Phantom Hitman 1412 !~~**

* * *

**This is my fic for Mockingjay Rose's Secret Santa. This is dedicated to Phantom Hitman 1412. I decided to try my hand at your Tsuna x Verde fic...but I can't promise you it's very good... Hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas!**

**Please enjoy despite the spelling and grammar errors I am prone to!**

* * *

**Summary:** Not many intrigued Verde anymore; after all he was the smartest and most well-rounded of all men. Though, there will always be something that no matter how well analysed or well documented with exceed everything predicted of it. Tsunayoshi was this for Verde, and maybe one day, so much more.

* * *

Predictable unpredictability.

* * *

In the entire world there is one man who can say he is the smartest, has the most knowledge of the most topics and a pure, natural talent with all things numbers and equations. Verde isn't smug, but he is all facts. If he is the smartest he will tell you, if he can build something with an interface more complex or with a more stable frame he will. It is in his nature to be curious and to try to figure all things out. Of course, he knows this curiosity is his downfall most of the time.

He often forgot himself in his research and would lose track of everyone and everything in the pursuit of knowledge and understanding. Sometimes, even the great Verde forgot that he was human and he could not control or change that.

Humans were flawed, that was a fact he had learnt before he was striving to learn things. In fact, most of his research was trying to train this '_imperfection'_ out of himself. Of course, in this he often forgot his base needs; human interaction, emotional support, connection, social bonds. He often left himself vulnerable to 'naivety' in regards to his emotions, though it was not often exploited.

Only one _truly_ exploited these naiveties. Even then, it was not true exploitation, for Verde wasn't _really_ being taken advantage of. The only man who could get under Verde's skin and out again without making the scientist scream and want to douse said man in acid was a young man who Verde was sure didn't even realise what he was doing most of the time. The man with a gravity that took hold of everyone. Someone Verde had had his eye on for a _very_ long time.

A resounding knock rattled through the metal home. It jolted Verde out of his thoughts and caused him to stand. He walked over to the door just outside of his lab. It was a door not many used; tall and metallic with a number of combination and dead-bolt locks. It was a private entrance that the Arcobaleno and only one other knew about.

Opening the door with some clicks and slides of the various locks Verde's green eyes were greeted with the tired brown of the only other man who knew where this door was located.

"Ah, Verde. Sorry, could you?" Tsunayoshi motioned to himself as he breathlessly stepped into Verde's office. His shirt was splattered and blood dripped from his lip, his Vongola gear was hanging off in places, it was not a wonderful sight, but Verde raised an eyebrow and stepped towards the man.

His steps were calculated, rhythmic and strong enough so that when the boy tipped forward with obvious physical exhaustion Verde was there to catch him, the boy's head lolled into the crook of his neck and he heard more than saw the contentment flowing through the brunette.

"Of course, Tsunayoshi. What famiglia did you see this time?"

When the young man became limp in his arms, thin arms wrapped comfortable around his neck and his own arms tightening around the brunette's waist Verde couldn't help but not mind this. It had started long ago now, exactly five year, two months, three days, six hours and fourteen minutes ago. But for once, Verde wasn't counting.

The young man had always intrigued him, the way me moved, grew, and the way his mind worked. No man Verde had ever seen nor studied would have given his own freedom for his friends, would have fought against a Hitman while at the same time working hard to do what he was told.

The boy's genes were enough to get Verde's mind whirring with possibility and interest. Then there were his mannerisms, his mind, and that strange persona of his HDW. It was all frustratingly intriguing, but Verde was too busy with the Arcobaleno, his own research, and his confusion to focus on the boy during the beginning of his growth.

In fact it wasn't until finally everything had calmed down and his body had been returned that he remembered the boy-boss who was ever so infuriating- whining weak and stupid- but so intriguing- growing, changing, surprising- and it was during a meeting of the Arcobaleno in the Vongola strong-hold in Japan.

News of the meeting had arrived Via Reborn, it was an invitation form Decimo- knewly appointed During his seventeenth year- to a gathering in the Vongola Mansion. The invitation was extended to all the Arcobaleno.

Reborn

The Hitman didn't give many details about why Decimo would call the group together so suddenly, so either the man was trying to keep it a secret, or- from the way he hid his face and skirted around answers- Verde would say the Hitman didn't know himself.

But Verde liked his head right where it was, thank you very much.

The Arcobaleno had assembled for one of their routine meetings when the Hitman had sauntered in and told them all to get into the limo that was waiting outside. The drive was short and silent, but the men and women gathered always did find appreciation in the silence. When they arrived they were lead through the large mansion, passed Decimo's office and into a cosy room that none had been in before.

Suddenly calls and shouts assaulted the group of eight, the lights suddenly came to life to a scene that set Verde's mind reeling.

A large banner spanned the room, the words bright and nearly painted in rainbow colours stated simply "Happy 'Birthday' Arcobaleno!" and those words were repeated in an excited, happy cheer from all who had gathered.

Uni was the most startled, but when she looked around she started to tear up. Fon seemed to stay surprised for a long time before that characteristic smile of contentment found his face. The others has equally stunned expressions, Verde did too though his was more of an analytical raised eyebrow. None of them had expected a party, not from Vongola. They were expecting some kind of task from the young Don. After all, they had yet to repay the debt they owed for their adult lives back.

The one most surprised though was Reborn. The man actually stared. His gaze was icy and surprised, not once did the stony onyx leave the golden-brown. The Hitman, for the first time in Verde's time with him, was genuinely taken by surprise.

He was quick to pull his spare observation book out. His hands were quick to write the observation down, lest he forget it later. This was _new_. Verde was sure- had been for years now- that he had the Arcobaleno categorised and analysed as far as he could. He was sure he could explain- with a depth that would frighten any man- exactly how each member of the 'seven-strongest' would react in any situation. This new expression on the Hitman's face, however, proved otherwise.

Tsunayoshi stepped forward then and Verde was immediately drawn to him. In fact, everyone was. Every man, woman, and child watched the boy-man as he stepped up and addressed the startled, gathered strongest.

"We all thought that, since it's been exactly two years since you returned to your regular bodies and things have finally calmed down, that you'd all like to celebrate."

His smile was sincere, the warmth and acceptance it seemed to give everyone made Verde pause for thought. Not one person- the Varia included- looked grumpy or disgusted by the pure radiance of the smile. It was as if the boy had tamed them all.

It was then, curious as to why the boy would celebrate with them, why he would care, why Reborn seemed so calm and human around the boy, why Colonello and Lal seemed to fight less –marital bickering aside- why Uni acted like the child she was, and why even Skull and Mammon seemed to just smile around him- simply _WHY,_ that Verde decided that this boy was worth observing.

He would watch on from a distance for a while. Simply hoping to catch the boy unaware and decipher the strangeness that was Vongola Decimo.

* * *

Then one day, exactly five year, two months, three days, seven hours and two minutes ago there was a knock at his front door.

He had been leaning against the door frame clutching his side. The young teen- he was about sixteen at the time- was in quite a state, torn up, bloodied with bruises making themselves known on the exposed skin of his arms and chest. Blood ran from his lips and his Vongola gear had never really looked worse. The headphones he was so proud to wear were crumpled a little and there was the tell-tale scent of burnt-out wires that told Verde the boy had pushed them hard during whatever it was he was doing.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here, Vongola?"

Tsuna had the capacity to smile with embarrassment before rubbing the back of his head gently with his free hand. Verde was almost disturbed when the hand came back somewhat bloodied.

"Reborn and I had a spat. We disagreed on something and the training got turned into something a little personal. I didn't know who else to go to to fix me up. Would you mind giving me a hand? I promise to pay you back for your troubles."

Verde didn't need money, but saw the opportunity to do some research and accepted the offer, moving away from the door to allow Tsunayoshi to enter the cold laboratory. He sat Tsunayoshi on the wooden chair in his kitchen and went about retrieving his repair kits; human and mechanical. It took less than an hour and having exchanged bank details Tsunayoshi was out the door with a sincere thank you and a small wave.

Verde of course had compiled much information and was pleased to see that the wasted hour was not so truly wasted.

He found he enjoyed the company of the young man in fact.

Half the reason Verde agreed to treat the young man was because it would annoy Reborn to no end- a win in any of Verde's books- and the other half was because he knew the Vongola would hunt him down if he didn't. In the end though he knew it would mean that he could observe Tsunayoshi more closely without it seeming odd. Not that Verde cared, but it was for ease of access to allow the brunette inside.

From then on Tsuna would appear at Verde's lab unannounced for reasons as mundane as a check up to asking the scientist to help him invent and build weapons and re-set bones before Reborn found out that he had lost in a training match to Lussuria.

Once Tsuna had arrived and had raided Verde's kitchen because apparently the food back at the mansion was '_sub-standard'_ – "_It's not homey enough, they won't let me cook for myself! What am I? Four? All I wanted was some damn toast! But Nooo! I had to get imported bread with raisins, the finest flour and crap! I just want some damn toast!"_- he had promptly raided the kitchen only to be horrified to see the fridge empty of everything but an expiring carton of milk and the cupboards bear of anything but a tin of gourmet, signature coffee. It's fair to say that Tsunayoshi was aghast and from then onwards made routine visits to ensure that Verde was well fed, was keeping fit and was washing. That the boy even dared to _insinuate_ that Verde was unhygienic was horrifying! Though Verde would never admit to the boy that days could go by where he wouldn't eat because he was too preoccupied with his work.

It had become something of a routine to have the boy visit. Bloodied or not. When weeks would go by and Verde hadn't seen the boy he was somewhat longing. He would tell himself that he didn't like to let his observations become irregular, but he couldn't really deny that he missed human interaction, even more so since regaining the adult body he had craved for so many, many years, and that in turn craved so many things he had forgotten a child's body didn't need.

* * *

Sitting the man in his arms on the couch, brushing his hands through the long, soft hair, Verde left to collect his medical and mechanical first-aid kit. It wasn't too often that Tsuna arrived bloodied with his Vongola gear in disrepair, but when he did arrive in such a state Verde knew he was only going to be able to systematically heal the physical wounds. Verde was not a man of too many emotions, if the young boss had some psychological problem he would not have come to Verde for help. Though, considering this, Verde's pride did take a knock when he realised there _were_ some things that others were better in than he.

It wasn't long ago that Verde started letting the brunette into the personal quarters. He learnt quickly that if the young boss was comfortable while going through the systematic healing Verde could get him healed and fixed faster and he would soon be gone once again.

He did not worry that Tsunayoshi was in pain, sitting in the stiff wooden chair of the kitchen.

He did _not_ notice the way his hands shook when he was wrapping wounds or tightening the bolts of the Vongola-Gear. He didn't categorise the shaking as fear, anxiety, possible longing. No, of course not. Verde knew it was fatigue and the distaste he felt for the ruined perfection that was Tsunayoshi's Vongola gear.

No, he was simply doing his work to the best of his abilities so the Vongola didn't hunt him down. That's what he told himself. That's what he said it what when he saw his hands shaking or his heart hurting.

Finishing binding the last wound and tightening the final screw on Tsunayoshi's Vongola Gear, Verde was _relieved_ to hear him sigh with comfort. Though he was a little annoyed when he realised the brunette wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, in fact, it seemed to Verde like the brunette had fallen asleep.

Anyone who fell asleep in his home when he was busy was immediately jettisoned out with extreme prejudice and a lack of care for any injuries reopened or caused by the sudden vacation of the property. But Verde found he didn't even _need_ to fight the urge to kick the snoozing Decimo out, he simply sighed, shifted the brunette and walked back into his office where his laptop was waiting for him to finish his work.

There was such strangeness to the young man who had peaked his interest. Not even Reborn or the Non-7^3 had intrigued him so much in the past. But this boy; this boy made his stomach churn in a way that resembled intrigue and curiosity, but was something so much more base and animalistic. It actually confused Verde. He could not categorise the emotions or the rush of hormones in his blood when he was around Tsunayoshi. That made the boy all the more interesting and worth observing; even if he had to give up a little privacy to observe Tsunayoshi properly.

Settling back into the couch Verde pulled open his laptop. He started typing away in one of his observation files. He had many files, one for each Arcobaleno and one for any other experiment he complied. They were all organised, and all perfect. He re-opened the file he closed down when Tsuna entered and started to finish the observations of his latest experiment.

He didn't really watch the time, often forgetting such relative things such as _time_ when he was seriously concentrating on his work. Though, he would do well to remember in the future that he wasn't often alone anymore, or else he might have a heart attack next time someone moved close to him so suddenly, having lived alone for more years than he could count he was often startled by Tsunayoshi's presence in his home.

His body shifted suddenly when a new weight was added to the couch. However, instead of snapping at the body for _daring_ to get so close to him when he was busy- as per his usual reaction to any kind of intrusion of personal space- Verde shifted to become more comfortable. Then warmth pressed into his side with a slight whimper of pain. Verde shifted again as he made himself comfortable. A thought struck him. He was not someone who did this.

He wasn't the kind to care for others. He wasn't one to worry about others' wounds. He wasn't the kind of man that would let his hands wonder a little too long when he was patching Tsunayoshi back up. He wasn't the kind of man that should care that the boy kept turning up bloodied. He wasn't the kind to watch the curve of the boy's neck or the way his chest moved when he was breathing deeply.

But looking back, Verde found that he was indeed that kind of man.

Quickly shifting again, ignoring the kick of emotion that came when Tsunayoshi complained about the loss of warmth, Verde opened his most secured folder.

Within the folder were a number of secondary files. Each one held a single name and within it a handful of documents labeled with observation titles and dates.

Clicking on Tsunayoshi's name and finding the most recent, Verde's eyes scanned the contents. The first file was from the time when Tsunayoshi has first trained with Reborn during the time they had met briefly. The document wasn't thorough; it simply stated that there was an interest to be pursued at a later date.

From there the document dates varied, and it annoyed Verde to no end that he had let his work- his interest- get so dilapidated. There was nothing worse than inconsistency in an experiment. Inconsistence was usually brought about by negligence and could change an entire outcome if one wasn't careful. To think he let himself get like that at one time was horrifying.

Then the dates started to converge together, some were weeks apart, others days, but one thing was common. The attention to detail was painstaking, every possibly observation was recorded regarding Tsunayoshi's decisions, speech, attitudes, and facial expressions.

Soon enough though the observations branched from just Tsunayoshi, soon Verde's own changes were catalogued. The boy was changing him that was obvious. The changes significant enough that even Reborn had commented on it. Though, his words were not taunting or cunning, they were simply words from a colleague. As if commenting on the weather.

So caught up in his thoughts was Verde that he didn't noticing himself staring at Tsunayoshi. Verde had formed this habit of staring at his subjects when he was analysing them- never missing a thing that way- and when Verde recorded Tsunayoshi he found himself unable to do anything but stare at the boy, the way he moved, spoke, his eyes, his face, his lips, his...

"What you writing about?" mumbled a tired Tsunayoshi. There was nothing Verde hated more than mumbling. Pronunciation- was it so difficult that even a twenty-one year old could not perform.

Verde would have thrown anyone else from his personal quarters who couldn't speak properly, but yet again the young man sitting a little too close was making Verde react in ways he would never have acted before. None of his personal observations would have prepared him for this.

Another reason for him to observe Tsunayoshi.

"You." Verde paused for a moment to write his newest observations about Tsunayoshi's affect on him.

"Why would you do that?" Ah, that was better.

"You are intriguing, Tsunayoshi."

Laughter assaulted his ears. The sound was soft, gentle and full of warmth, Verde noted - to his puzzlement- that it was not assaulting at all. It wasn't harsh like Colonello's boisterous mirth, but it wasn't the cunning chuckle of dark malice that was Reborn's laughter. It was warm; Verde found, dismayed as he was, that he liked the sound.

Shifting to watch as the man stood there holding his stomach Verde leaned on his hand and watched the tears gather in the warm, sparkling eyes. "What is so funny Tsunayoshi? Do tell."

Verde wouldn't know that his face had fallen into a genuine smile. It wasn't a smirk- no that was far harsher- and it wasn't a sneer- that was cold. This was warm and welcoming. It lit his face just right, even if it wasn't as open and welcoming, nor anywhere as wide as Tsunayoshi's.

"I didn't know you were so concerned about me, Verde."

Before he could react, Tsunayoshi's eyes filled with a sparking-orange determination. A red dusted his face and suddenly the boy's face was descending upon his.

Soft lips brushed and demanded of Verde and he found himself responding to the desperate, soft lips. The movements were natural and bruising. There was the taste of chocolate and blood- from his earlier wounds Verde noted- but the scent of warmth and cinnamon. Verde quickly overpowered Tsuna, even if he wasn't wholly conscious of that fact, and Verde felt his chest rumble when Tsunayoshi submitted. It was something thrilling.

Then the soft, sweet lips were gone and there was soft breathes on his ear. "That's a thank you for everything, Verde."

Verde's mind did well not to completely shut down as Tsunayoshi pulled away. He was aware enough to see a glimmering, beautiful smile on Tsunayoshi's face and the darkening dusting of a blush that was ready to explode, but couldn't move until long after Tsunayoshi had left through the private entrance.

When he did move, Verde let out deep, choking laughter, something that had not happened in a while. He wiped his face with his hands, his lungs still letting escape staggering chuckles.

He stared after the brunette even though his was long gone. Verde knew these emotions were of no consequence; the feeling of the lips burning against his that still lingered and the tightness in his chest were simply unbalanced hormones. He tried to ignore it, tried not to care about it. It was all Verde could do to distance himself from the strangeness of the boy and the gravity he seemed to hold over Verde himself and everyone else that gathered to his side.

He was simply curious. That was it; Verde was naturally trying to sedate his curios mind. That's what he was telling himself, assuring himself of. If getting closer to Tsunayoshi was what he needed to do to understand and analyse these feelings, well, Verde didn't think that would be all too bad.

* * *

**So there was my attempt at Verde x Tsuna. They are so difficult to write... but... I think I like it... I may do this pairing again one day...**

**Hope you enjoyed this Phantom!**

**Merry Christmas, may you all have a wonderful holiday and a Happy and Safe New Year!**

**Love you all, stay safe.**

**~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3**


End file.
